The invention relates to a snorkel diving device. More particularly, the invention relates to a snorkel device which has a special floating disc.
A conventional snorkel device contains a hard pipe and a mouthpiece at the end of the hard pipe. The upper end of the hard pipe is above the water level. The diver has to be aware that water may enter the pipe via the upper end of the pipe if the diver tries a deep diving. There are other types of snorkel diving device in U.S. Pat. No. 908,690 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,681. However, the floating disc may be broken if the floating disc bumps against a rock or a hidden reef. Therefore, water will enter the interior of the floating disc to risk the diver's life.